


Notable Bronze Trolls

by Looking4AGoodTime8



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looking4AGoodTime8/pseuds/Looking4AGoodTime8
Summary: Same as before with the Burgundies, but with Bronze Trolls this time.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Billie Navaro, the  One Man Caravan

Notable Bronze Trolls

Billie Navaro, the One Man Caravan

Now gath’r ‘round, yungguns. old uncle Doc’s gawtta stawry fer y’all............

Nope. No. I apologize, that will not be how this story is told..... anyway.

Billie Navaro, yes. The subject of today’s story.

Travel between settlements on the surface was a dangerous undertaking in the early days. Which is why most trolls traveled in large caravans with a multitude of armed trolls, dangerous animals, and sturdy wagons. The supply laden carts would be wheeled to and fro about the surface between the myriad of settlements that dotted the landscape. What made travel dangerous (even in the modern era) was the myriad of hazards found between settlements. Anything and everything from bandits to vicious monsters, the Alternian Sun, the carnivorous flora, and everything in between.

Our story begins in the early days of Far Travel (the great age of exploration long before the Rising Tide). In this time, troll territory and population began to figuratively explode (and literally explode with the discovery of the Nitroshroom, Blast Nut, and ‘Nade Berry). Carts and wagons were beginning to become a staple of trade and transport, and trolls were able to travel farther than ever from the confines of the Caverns. 

So it’s obvious that the trading caravans of Bronze Trolls were one of the most important things for the trolls in the newer settlements. As stated before, the Bronze caravans kept them supplied with food, tools, slime, and a number of other essentials. So if a caravan succumbed to the environmental hazards between settlements, there is a high chance that the destined settlements would wither away from lack of supplies and become abandoned. Though if the settlement was large enough, they could establish a farm or hunting ground and live off the land until the next caravan could arrive. 

It is because of Billie Navaro that one of the largest settlements on the western continent was able to survive long enough to become one of the largest cities on said continent. The settlement that would become known as Havat’thee. This was planned to be as large as it was because of its location between so many different Caste Territories. It was practically equidistant between the Sagicer Mountain Range, the Lelo Ragewood Forest, a multitude of rich Bronze Ranches founded on fertile soil and fat livestock, and no less than three sizable Brooding Caverns. This was to be the pinnacle of Troll Civilization at that time and the crown jewel of the age of Far Travel. It was also during its construction, however, that one of the deadliest plagues of that century ripped through the Western Continent. Fortunately, it didn’t effect Trolls of any caste; it only effected a number of beast of burden species that the Caravans used for their wagons. Unfortunately, this left very few animals to pull the wagons of the Caravans when they had to be used in other forms of labor throughout the Castes.

It was because of this plague that no Caravans of significant size were able to be mustered to supply the construction and growth of Havat’thee. However, a solution was proposed by one Billie Navaro, who was, at the time, a very successful ranch owner: “Strap them wagons to every able-bodied Bronze Boah and have ‘em drag them sums uh bitches aaaaaawwwwwwwwllllll the way to Havat’thee”. The rest of the population was understandably held in awe of this proposal, at first because it was so utterly ridiculous. But after Billie Navaro dragged an entire caravan from the Sagicer Mountain Range full of building materials and tools to the construction site of Havat’thee all by his lonesome, they were understandably flabbergasted. While it was widely known that Bronze Trolls had practically limitless stamina and that some individuals rivaled the strength of some weaker Indigo Trolls, what Billie Navaro accomplished was never thought possible. And over the course of the construction of Havat’thee, he do so again and again multiple times.

Not to say he was in this alone, while some of his less physically gifted caste kin weren’t able to pull a Caravan of wagons by themselves, a team of them for each wagon was enough to get the job done. And while this method was much slower than the usual way of using animals, what with them having to actually stop and rest from sunrise to sunset, it was definitely steadier than not having them move at all. So it was that thousands of Bronze Trolls were volunteering their strength to the cause of Billie’s Rush, as this event would come to be later known. So inspiring was this act of defiance in the face of fate, that other castes decided to join their Bronze brethren. Many young Indigo Trolls, Gold Psiionics, Burgundy Telekinetics, a few Rainbow Drinkers..... truly, the Bronze Trolls had friends in every facet of society. What really took me (not to mention the other trolls) by surprise was the entirety of a Purple Shitshow wandering into the scene and proclaiming: “Weeeeelllll Shiiiiiiieeet, if this ain’t some kinda motherfuckin miracle, then I guess imma walkin motherfuckin Bone Bulge. Y’all can count my Brothes and Sisters in on this.”

Due to the Troll-powered wagons having to stop in a number of places to and from Havat’thee. Smaller communities and resupply outposts were founded at these stops to make sure that the Trolls of Billie’s Rush had the food, slime, and other resources to stay strong and fresh throughout their journeys. These places would soon grow to be smaller towns and cities in their own right as the Rush continued on. Farms and ranches would be established on the surprisingly fertile land, clinics and workshops to look after and maintain the Trolls and wagons would be built and populated with willing and capable Trolls. Certainly this was a time of great growth despite the dastardly plague that gripped the continent.

All in all, it took a little over Eleven Solar Sweeps to complete the construction of Havat’thee. And because of the growth in the periphery of Havat’thee that sprung up in the aftermath of Billie’s Rush, Havat’thee had more than plenty well-established trade routes that could be use to secure even more resources. These routes would also be the sites for the first steam-powered locomotive lines to be laid. Certainly, if it weren’t for Billie Navaro, none of this advancement would have been accomplished for decades to come at the very least. As such, to honor his contributions along with all those other Trolls that stepped up to the challenge of Billie’s Rush, a ring of statues were erected (suitably in bronze) of Trolls from all the castes that helped, standing arm in arm with wagon harnesses about their torsos and wide toothy smiles on their faces.

These statues would be melted down into a series loadgapers to be used by a particularly bitchy Violet Blood who conquered the city centuries later.


	2. Chambr Aplsed, The Bronze Green-Thumb

Aaaawwwwwwwlllraaahhty then. Ah hope y’all young whippersnappers are ready fer another yarn from good ol’ Uncle Doc...........

Dammit..... no. Just..... no.....

Ahem

Food was mighty scarce in the early days of the Emergence (the general timeframe when trolls started coming up from the Brooding Caverns and the surrounding caves). The edible (and digestible) plants were few and far between, the monstrous beasts that dwelt on the surface were yet to be lusified, and everyone was right next to the bottom of the food chain (or at the very bottom in the case of some plants). It wasn’t until the last days of Emergence, when lusii were becoming more and more common, and the first huts were being erected on the surface, that one man sought to improve the average troll’s lot in life. 

Chambr Aplsed was one of the first farmers. He took the seeds from the edible plants, planted them in cleared sections of wilderness not too far from the main collections of huts that incorporated early Troll villages, and made food of their produce. What set Chambr apart from his proto-bronze kin was that whichever plant he put in the ground grew almost four times as fast as those of other farmers. Keep in mind, this was long before I decided to temper with any troll’s genetic makeup, so this was as much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. Although his specialty seemed to be centered around Fruit..... I don’t mean fruit in general, I mean Fruit as in the name of a staple of the average Proto-Troll’s diet at that time. Due to it having the optimal ratio of nutrition, size, and ease of access, and it being so widespread and well known, the only word they had for it was Fruit. It would be the equivalent of the Apple to humans.

The Fruit was also particularly versatile. It could be prepared a number of ways, dried and stored for long periods of time, and could grow almost anywhere. This would be instrumental when Far Travel started. When Far Travel began, most of the castes were either already in contact with each other or had just met and were being brought into the fold. 

Now, the area that Chambr’s Cavern occupied was, on one side, seemingly endless prairie, while the other side was a thin band of forest (which was occupied by a particularly friendly tribe of Olive Trolls) that lined the coast nearby to the east. Before Far Travel, Chambr spent most of his day tending to his Fruit orchard in the prairie side of his Cavern, and then selling the yield to the Olives in the forest side. When Far Travel started, he would sell his product to pioneers heading to new settlements away from the Caverns. Chambr was just about 9 sweeps old when the first settler caravan left the Caverns behind for the frontier. The Fruit would be a lifesaver for those pioneers on the barren plains where the only other source of food aside from their supplies were herds of massive six-legged GoreBison. 

And so it would go, that harvest time would come for Chambr and the other workers on his orchard, followed by a period of preparing the product for travel in the pioneer caravans. After seeing so many trolls go out into the great wide world, Chambr began to feel a longing for the adventure and excitement of the frontier. He wasn’t alone, as many of his friends felt the same way. So it came to be that 3 sweeps after the first caravan left, Chambr and his Caravan departed to the Western Plains. As they went, Chambr would take Fruit seeds from a heavy satchel and plant them wherever they stopped to rest for the day. And there were other times where he would simply toss the seeds from the wagons as they were traveling and they would sprout by the next evening. Wherever the Caravan went, so too did the expanding trail of Fruit trees. 

Chambr was not content with only one foray into the wider world. So when his Caravan arrived at their intended settlement (locations would be evaluated by Burgundy explorers). He only stayed long enough to unload all the sepplies and went on with the next Caravan. On this route too, a trail of Fruit trees would sprout in a matter of days. On and on, Chambr would go from settlement to settlement, village to village, (and later on) town to town. Over the sweeps, the western planes soon became the largest collection of Fruit trees on Alternia. An entire forest of Fruit trees grew up in just a few dozen sweeps; from the roots of the mountains to the north, to the sea to the south. From the eastern coast to the western coast, huge swathes of land were covered in vast forests of Fruit trees. These would provide enough food to feed millions of trolls around the planet, and when Chambr died, he was one of the oldest Bronze Trolls alive at the time. 

Legend had it that where his corpse was laid to rest, grew the largest Fruit tree anyone had ever seen; some said that it was tall enough to touch the clouds. And the surrounding land for miles seemed to be blessed with the same accelerated growth that Chambr Aplsed had a talent for.

More than eighty percent of these forests would be raised to the ground in the Rising Tide.


	3. Kalami Janice, the Deathworld Wrangler

Gechya’ll selves a cumfertable seat now, chillins. Cause imma tell yew about wun helluvuh dynamite gal.........  
...  
...  
...

Why do I try this? Why do I do this to myself?  
...  
...  
...

Anyhow.

She who brought to keel an entire world.

Not all planets that the Alternian fleet came across held sentient species. The majority of worlds that the trolls discovered were either uninhabited or unable to support life. Some were still in their molten, volcanic, Hellscape phase (which were exitedly claimed by the Forge Masters of the Indigo Caste), some were just barren rocks either orbiting a star or found in the middle of space (these are called “rogue” planets, kids), while others were quite habitable, but completely devoid of sentient life. Keep in mind, just because a planet isn’t inhabited, doesn’t mean that there aren’t those that call it home. One such example of this kind of world would be Buchari.

Buchari was much like Alternia, mainly in that absolutely everything wanted nothing more that to eat you. Though, since Buchari didn’t have anywhere near the number or intensity of environmental hazards; no acid rain, no undead monsters, and the star it was orbiting didn’t burn everything that it gazed upon, it was a much more preferable alternative for potential colonists. 

Due to Buchari having a DUMMY thicc atmosphere, and relatively powerful air currents that span the entire world, Buchari was covered in a global rainforest with large lakes and ponds scattered throughout. With this information, the surveyors flagged this world to be a potential agri-world (a classification of planet that was almost solely dedicated to the raising of crops and food for consumption by the Alternian Empire). It took a little over a sweep for a Colonization Fleet to be mustered and sent on its way, but when they arrived, it was quickly apparent that it would take much longer to settle this world than the average colonization effort. 

Let me give you some context: a Colonization Fleet is an Alternian space-age version of the Settlement Caravans of antiquity. A Greater Company of Indigo Knights for a solid defense, a Nursery of Jade Mothers with a Mother Grub egg to start a Brooding Cavern, several packs of Olive Hunters to scout out the surrounding areas, thousands of Bronze Laborers, and tens of thousands more Burgundy Grunts for support. 

More than 70% of this force would die in the first three months after landing, for while the planetary surveyors aquired all the basic data of landscape, ecology, and atmosphere, they neglected to actually send a scouting party to the surface for a more in-depth look-see. 

Cause thar be more’an dragons in the shadows o’them canopies.

To describe just a few, you have winged, fire-breathing reptiles that live in the upper branches of trees that would make a sequoia look like a sapling. Massive lizards that can swallow three fully armored Indigo Knights in one gulp and still be able to fight using its newfound bulk. Furred beasts that dart between the vines and trunks and can build up enough of a static charge in their fur to fry a Burgundy Grunt in their armor. There’s even one that sheds explosive scales that can blast through tank armor. Truly, the heights of danger that evolution drove these creatures to could only hope to be rivaled by Alternian fauna. And the Colonization Fleet was wholly unprepared for any of it. 

Buchari did not want these invaders running amok upon her, so she sent her children to feast.

The only survivors left after the three month period dwelt in a half-completed section of the originally planned settlement, surrounded by a hastily constructed palisade made from the surrounding vegetation. Some of the smaller creatures could sneak in, but the last few Indigo Knights built it sturdily enough that the larger ones couldn’t break through before being put down. This was certainly a sorry state for the proud Alternian forces.

That’s where Kalami Janice comes in. She was a young troll fresh from her maturation trials on Alternia itself, and surviving the initial onslaught of beasts in the Buchari jungles only made her stronger. She could sense the presence of the beasts’ minds, but trying to grab ahold of them was like clawing at an icy slope. If she had just a little more time, she could properly commune with the beasts. So, with the help of the last two Olive Hunters, she would go out on short excursions into the forest to seek out the smaller animals; The ones that wouldn’t immediately try to kill her as soon as they saw her, she sought out the prey animals that fed the predators higher up on the food chain, and she practiced. 

Kalami was a bit different from her other Beastmaster kin, her “commune” ability worked much like a computer virus. Meaning that all she had to do was commune with an animal once, and her will would be “downloaded” into its brain. On each of these incursions she would practice her abilities on the minds of smaller creatures and work her way up the food chain. After a while, she was able to lure a relatively small predator into a trap laid by her Olive escorts where she was able to have time to commune with it. She conquered its mind just as another predator ripped through the foliage to attack her. Luckily, she was able to send the monster she tamed at the newcomer while she and her escorts were able to escape.

The news that one of their number could tame the fearsome beasts dwelling in the wilds outside their sanctuary was quite the morale booster. So Kalami ventured out into the forest every day, to bring new creatures onto their side. After a week, every predator within a days travel of camp was brought to keel. With this added breathing room, the Broze laborers were able to finish construction of the original settlement (with help from the Indigo Knights). Over the following months, the controlled territory of the Alternians grew and grew until it covered several dozen square miles. 

In this time, Kalami’s abilities.... evolved. Remember the computer virus analogy I used earlier? Well, it mutated into something of an actual software virus that was able to spread from host to host. After this development, the takeover of Buchari was exponentially expedited. She would sit at the center of camp and (with the aid of several Cobalt Mindflayers acting as signal boosters) direct her pets to places where she didn’t have pets yet. 

One particularly insidious facet to this newest development of the Commune Virus was that it didn’t stop at spreading to other individuals, it also managed to infect the progeny of the infected. So once something was afflicted, it would remain so for the rest of its genetic history, or until Kalami died. Which she eventually had to do, what with being a lowly Bronze Troll and having just a single-century life expectancy. But with the power of Necromancy, she was able to be held to the world for as long as there were necromancers to hold her there. 

After the world was tamed, the Empire saw great potential in the beasts of this world for both labor and war. So it was only natural that the Empire sought to bring them to other worlds that were being just a little too much more than a thorn in their side. These monsters would go on to turn many a tide in invasions that were taking just a tad longer than preferred. 

These creatures would revert back to their natural “angry murder-fuck rampage” state of being, and become an arguably more severe threat than the Trolls to any locale in which they dwelt after the Vast Glub killed all the Beastmasters that maintained Kalami’s original “implant”.


End file.
